Assassination
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: Peter and Susan get into argument and it ends in an unexpected way. [SusanPeter].
1. Chapter 1

Title: Assassination

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Summary: Peter and Susan get into argument and it ends in an unexpected way. SusanPeter.

**AN: Movie based. Sorry if the dialoged doesn't sound Kingish and Queenish. I also know that Susan doesn't act gentle in this fic, but in most fics she's seen as the damsel in depress. I mean, come on, she must have some sort of warrior instinct in her even if she doesn't show it. After all, she would be around swords a lot, coz of Peter and Edmund… **

It was a few months after the crowning ceremony and Peter Pevensie sat at his throne, his face in his hands. His tried eyes were shut.

_God_ he thought _what a day_

Susan was still annoyed at him and Edmund had nearly drowned Lucy in the lake.

"What are you doing here?" asked a cold voice

Peter looked up and saw Susan coming towards him, "Talking to me again are you?"

"I asked you first," her voice had sarcasm in it

"I was just sitting here thinking who much it hurt when you slapped me yesterday at the ball," said Peter, his voice also dripping with sarcasm

"Well, you deserved it," she snapped at him, "and you're lucky I didn't slap you in front of everyone."

They glared at each other for a while before Peter said, "I don't know why you're making such a big fuss about it. It was just a joke…"

"Just a JOKE," she said angrily, "Peter you kissed me and would have grabbed my ass if I hadn't stopped you! Why would I see that as a joke? Especially since you're my _brother._"

FLASHBACK

_Susan watched the other dancing couples around her and Peter. She and Peter were breathless from laughing, they came near the open door and Peter pulled her through them, he spun her around and pushed her against the opposite wall. _

_The open door hides them from view and the only thing that is separating the elder siblings is a few millimeters of air._

"_Peter," said Susan, confused, "What are you doing?"_

_The eldest Pevensie smiled at his younger sister, "You'll see." And without another word he pushed his lips against hers. _

_Susan eye's widened in horror and surprise. However it got even worse for Susan. Peter's hand, which had been resting on her lower back, moved even lower and Susan knew what his target was._

_As quickly as she could she grabbed his hand and pushed him away. _

"_What was that Peter?" she spat_

"_What was that?" Peter replied, "Well, that was what you would call kissing, Su."_

_Susan could tell Peter was mocking her. Angier and confusion filled her and in one steady movement she moved forward and slapped his cheek._

_She watched a look of hurt mixed with an anger appear on his face. However he didn't more, just glared at her. _

"_You are most insensitive, irresponsible being I have ever met," she said before turning and walking back into the hall. _

END FLASHBACK

"Look," said Peter, standing up, "I wasn't myself yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I must admit I was irresponsible and insensitive."

"Oh and you think just because you agree with what I said, I'd forgive you," said Susan, "You are so full of yourself."

She turned to walk away, when Peter moved forward and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and turned her to face him, "Do you think I kissed you for no reason at all?"

"Two minutes ago you didn't have a reason, just an 'I don't know what came over me,' said Susan, "but now you have a reason? You are the worst liar I have ever seen."

Before Peter could say another word, Susan had moved away from him and walked out the hall. Demanded to try and become friends with his younger sister again he followed her and was surprised that she had led him to the weaponry room.

He stood at the door and watched as she picked up a set of arrows and a spare bow.

"Susan, can't we just please talk?" Peter asked softly

However she caught him completely off guard, when she turned around and Peter was faced with an arrow in his face. He blinked, "Susan what the hell are you doing?"

"I through with talking," said Susan, "And I through with everyone thinking that just because I'm supposed to be gentle I can't fight. But I can and I have killed before-"

"Are you challenging me?" Peter interrupted her softly. His voice was calm and held no trace of fear. Susan would never hurt him, no matter how upset she was with him. He knew that.

Susan was quietly for a few moments before saying, "And what if I am?"

Peter smirked at Susan, "Well I doubt you're going to get far with a bow. If you're challenging me you have to have a sword in your hand. But I will not fight you."

"Why not?" Susan snapped, her eyes narrowed

"Because firstly," said Peter, "You are my sister and secondly you have no idea how to handle a sword."

Susan stared at him. Not with the soft hazel stare that would be filled with love, concern and trust. This stare was different and Peter admitted to himself he felt slightly uneasy.

Her eyes turned very bright and fire erupted in them. A glint of something different was in them. Something Peter had thought he would never see in them. He had seen the same thing in Edmund's eyes once. When they used to fight. Hate, anger and confusion. She had never given him that stare. Never. She had never given anyone that stare.

He turned his gaze from hers and began to walk away, when he reach the end of the corridor something happen. His hand reached for the door knob but instantly withdrew it, for a six inch dagger had hit the very spot his hand would have been in two more seconds.

Slowly he turned to see his younger sister still standing in the weaponry room, door open and watching him. She no longer held a bow in her hand, but a sword. Not one as heavy as his, but lighter weight. She was expressionless, just stood there like a beautiful statue.

He too stared right back, with a powerful one, but Susan did not flinch. _If she wants to fight_, Peter thought, _then a fight is what she'll get. _He knew it was wrong. She didn't even know how to use a sword, yet she was determined that Peter fight her.

With his eyes still on her, he slowly pulled out his sword. A small amused smile came upon Susan's full lips. She knew he'd fight her and she'd give him her best.

Peter walked back towards the weaponry room and Susan. He saw the smile on her lips and felt a ting of anger. Did she think this was a game? Fighting your sister for no reason at all was not a game.

As quick as lighting, he attacked, wanting to end this in the first few seconds, before things turned nasty. However, he felt a steam of surprise. Susan blocked his attack and struck at his sword. Peter blinked.

She knew how to fight. His surprise must have shown on his face (without him meaning it to), because Susan smile. He quickly recovered and struck at her again and again and again. And over and over again she would block them and set out her own attacks.

There swords started to meet each other faster and harder. She swung her sword at him and he ducked and met her sword before she could slam it down on his head. With his other hand he grabbed her hand that held her sword and said, "Susan this is stupid. Were going to end up hurting each other."

"Let go," she snarled, trying to pull away from his grip, but Peter was stronger. He pulled the sword her grip and threw it to the floor along with his own.

"What will be achieved by this Susan," Peter asked, "What are you proving?"

She didn't answer him just struggled with all her might. His younger sister had surprised him, she was fit to be a warrior and she was stronger then he had expected. But he was stronger and he was able to push against the wall, harder then he had intended.

However, Susan through he had done it on purpose and she pushed back with everything she had and managed to elbow him in the ribs. She pushed him to the ground and sat at his hips, pinning him beneath her. She struggled with him. She was starting to get tired, but she demanded to win. Prove that she was not a push-over.

She grinded her teeth and wished she had more strength, her arms were sore from restraining Peter. Finally she gave in and felt her arms give in to tiredness. Taking advantage of her sudden collapse, Peter took told of her waist and flipped her over so she was beneath him.

She didn't move, just lay beneath him. Peter held her tired arms against the floor, incase she gave a sudden attack. He looked downed at the pretty girl beneath him. She was tried, he could tell, but he didn't blame her.

"You have skill," Peter said softly, "More then I expected. I could use somebody like you in my army."

"I'm no soldier Peter," she said, looking up at him

"No," he agreed, "But you're good enough."

He watched her eyes widen slightly in surprise at his words. They didn't say anything, just looked at each other.

"Do you want to know something?" Peter asked, his voice still soft

"What?" said Susan, she had regained her breath

"You never did ask me what my reason was for kissing you last night," he said, not taking his eyes off hers.

She moved to sit up, and Peter got off her. She stood up and Peter followed, "Wait, please Susan, just here me out."

She turned to face him and said, "Like I said Peter, I through talking." Nothing more was said because Susan moved forward and crushed her lips against Peter's.

For a moment his eyes widened in surprise but he soon closed them and kissed Susan with everything he had. Her arms went around his neck and moved backwards, pulling her brother with her. She felt for the door and slammed it shut.

Peter pushed her back against it and in no time at all, his hands were in her messy hair and his lips were along her neck. Soon she felt warm lips against her collarbone, and teeth nib into her skin. Her head tipped back slightly and let his hand move from her hair to around her waist. But one trailed lower and lower. She gasped and pressed the back of her head into the door.

They could have continued if they hadn't heard voices outside. As quick as a flash Peter and Susan moved away from the door just as it opened to reveal Edmund and Lucy. They stepped away from each other. Susan pulled up the part of her dress that was hanging a little off her shoulder.

"See," said Lucy, "I told you Peter would be here. Now you can both teach me."

Edmund rolled his eyes behind Lucy's back, while Peter said, "Teach you what?"

"To use my dagger probably," said Lucy proudly

Peter shrugged and said, "I supposed we could teach her, right Ed?"

But Edmund wasn't listening to the convocation, Peter watched his brother's eyes move from the deserted blades on the floor to Peter then to Susan. He gave his older sister a one-over and noticed her messy hair and slightly red shoulder, where Peter knew that tomorrow would have his teeth marks bruised on them. They would stand out too, against her pale skin.

Edmund may be younger then Susan and Peter but he wasn't stupid. Peter could tell his brother was putting everything together. Suddenly an amused smirk appeared on his small face and he looked up at Peter. Their eyes met and Peter knew instantly that Edmund had a very good idea about what had been happening.

"Were not interrupting anything are we?" he asked, trying to stop the amused smile that was creeping onto his pale face

"No," said Susan and Peter in union. Peter looked back at his younger brother and saw him shake his head a little, then grin and clear his throat.

"Well I suppose we should get started, shouldn't we?" said Edmund, not taking his eyes off the eldest boy.

Peter nodded, while Susan picked up the swords and gave Peter back his and replaced the other on the wall.

"I think I'll go and see when dinner will be ready," said Susan. She walked out the room, avoiding her younger brother's eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Lucy. Peter was very much thankful that Lucy had not got any idea of what had happened.

"Don't worry about it, Lu," said Edmund, his voice starting to cracking from restraining from laughing, "You understand when you're a little older."

She shrugged. "So," she said innocently, as she pulled out her dagger, "What happened between you two? You looked awfully uncomfortable when we walked in and Susan was pulling her dress over her shoulder."

Peter's stomach dropped a few inches. Maybe his nine-year-old sister knew more to this then he thought. He could see Edmund was enjoying himself. His eyes were starting to pool with tears from silent laughter.

"I was just teaching her to fight," said Peter. It would have been the end of it if Edmund hadn't opened his mouth.

"Are you sure, Peter?" he asked mockingly. Peter glared at him to be quiet, but it what Lucy said that put him in a difficult situation.

"Did you kiss?" her childish voice made the question sound very innocently.

"No, of course not," he said scowling at the younger two

"Now, now Peter," said Edmund, using a mocking stern voice, "There's no need for any lying."

"Do you want to learn how to use the dagger or not?" Peter snapped at the younger girl

She was slightly taken aback from his sudden attack and Peter instantly regretted it.

"Come on," he said, in a calmer voice, "Let's see what we can get done before dinner."

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, I know that Edmund in the movie may not have been every interested in girls and you would have thought that Peter would be the one giving the advice, but Edmund wasn't called Just for no reason. **

Disclaimer: Own nothing

It had been half an hour before Susan had returned to the weaponry room and told them that dinner was ready.

"Great," said Lucy, "I'm starving. All this fighting has made me hungry. Can we practice again tomorrow?"

The boys nodded and Lucy followed Susan out the room. The brothers were quiet, until Peter said, "Go on. Say what you have to say."

"Who said I have anything to say," said Edmund, hiding a smirk from his brother

The younger boy gave Peter a side glance and saw Peter glaring at him.

"Alright," Edmund turned around to Peter, "so of all the girls in the world, you pick the one has the closest relation to you. You do relies that Susan is our own fresh and blood?"

Peter sighed, "Okay, firstly, Susan and Lucy are the only two girls in Narnia. So it would have gone down between them two and secondly does it really matter if she's my sister?"

"Exactly," said Edmund, as though he was trying to explain to a five-year-old that one plus one equals two, "She is your sister. _Sister_, Peter."

Peter remained quiet.

"But," said Edmund, clapping a hand on Peter's shoulder, "You do have a point about Lucy and Susan being the only girls in Narnia."

Peter looked up at Edmund.

"Look," Edmund said, "If you're just kissing her for fun or for the sake of it you should stop now, because you both will probably never be able to just go back to being brother and sister again. But, hey, you don't have to listen to me; I'm only an 11-year-old kid."

"Now," his mischievous smile appearing on his face, "If there's nothing more, I think some dinner is waiting for us downstairs."

Peter looked doubtfully at his little brother and nodded. He followed Edmund from the weaponry room and back down the corridor, lost in thought.

No, he thought. Edmund wasn't his little brother anymore. He may only have 11 years of experience, but Peter couldn't call him little, younger, yes, but no longer little. He supposed it was because he was so small in size that he looked little, but he's advice showed how much he had grown up.

Peter remembered all those time when he had told Edmund to grow up. But now that it was actually happening Peter wished he had never said it once to him. Peter was proud of him, no doubt. His sword fighting had improved greatly and he was showing signs of a promising young knight and king, but he was still only a child…

They reached the hall and walked towards their sisters. Peter sat down in between Edmund and Lucy, while Susan sat on Lucy's other side. The elder siblings kept their eyes on their plates, while Edmund was trying his hardest not to start laughing again.

Dinner was a quiet meal. Neither of the siblings said anything to each other, until Lucy finally lost it, "What's the matter?"

Her elder brothers and sister looked up at her. "What do you mean Lu?" asked Edmund, "Everything perfectly fine."

"No it not," she said, "Susan, Peter why are you not talking to each other?"

They didn't answer, so Lucy continued, "It's the whole kissing thing, isn't it?"

"Isn't it?" she insisted when she was met by silence.

"Catch's on well, doesn't she," said Edmund, grinning

Susan gave him a look to silence him, while Lucy said, "Peter just apology to Susan."

"Why," said Peter, sounding very childish, "Susan kissed _me_"

"Not last night," she said quietly

"Last night," said Edmund, sitting in an upright position. He turned to Peter and raised his eyebrows, "_Last night_."

"Look," said Peter, standing up, "Ed, Lu, I appreciate both your concerns but Susan and I can deal with this ourselves."

"No you can't," said Lucy suddenly, making the elder three look at her, "You are both acting my age and you shouldn't be acting my age, because you're not my age. Now sit down and we shall talk about this until you both are agreed to be friends again!"

"Yeah…What she said," said Edmund

Peter stood frozen for a moment at Lucy's outburst, while Susan pushed her plate away.

"Alright," said Susan standing up, sarcasm in her voice, "You want us to be friends again. Then well be friends again."

"I knew she'd say that," said Edmund, grinning

However she shocked everyone, including herself when she got out of her chair, seized the front of Peter's tunic and crashed her lips against his. As fast as she had done it she pulled away, turned and walked from the hall.

She left behind two stunned siblings and a very uncomfortable Peter. There was silence for a long time. It was Edmund who first spoke.

"Well," he said, "I guess that puts meaning in the phrase 'kiss and make up.' Although I think the making up part needs some work, that was more of a 'kiss and run away' but I'm sure you could work on it-"

"Edmund," said Lucy and Peter in union, "Shut-up."

The younger boy blinked in surprise but didn't say anything more.

"I think I go and see how she is," said Lucy, standing up and walking out after her sister.

The brothers were quiet for a while, until a small smile crept onto Edmund's face, "Last night," he said suspiciously, "Last night you both didn't do anything that may include a bed or being _in_ a bed, did you?"

"Peter?" he said when elder brother didn't reply.

"No, Ed," he said in a flat tone, "We didn't have sex if that's what you're asking."

"Wasn't the exact reply I was looking for," muttered Edmund, "But I suppose it answers my question."

"Maybe you should go see how she is," suggested Edmund, shrugging

"Lucy's doing that," Peter's tone hadn't changed.

"Okay then," said Edmund standing up, "If you want to sit here and soak in your misery I won't stop you, I'm going to see Phillip."

Peter remained where he was and watched his younger brother walk from the hall.

**Please Review. Chapter 3 next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you so much to all of you who reviewed! I am very grateful and I enjoy hearing what you all think. Bad or good! This MAY be the last chapter. **

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Peter sat there for a while, until the dinning room was bathed in an orange colour, from the setting sun. He slowly stood and felt unsteady on his legs. He wondered whether Lucy had finished comforting Susan.

He retreated to his chamber and sat on his bed and felt very tired. But he could not sleep. She would haunt his dreams, like she were some beautiful ghost lost in his mind's eye. Yet she was real and reality told him that this was wrong. He should not kiss a sister in that way or even think about it.

But he did and he had and she had let him. He would have suspected her to push him away and tell him she hates him for what he was doing, yet she had not. She had only encouraged him to continue; her gentle touch speared his mind to abandon everything that was right and rewrite the rules.

The sun had disappeared long after Peter moved. He stood and felt his legs shake slightly. He went to the door and headed down the hallway to his sister's room. He stood outside it for a few moments before hesitating. Maybe this was a bad idea, but things couldn't stay as they were. _They_ couldn't stay as they were.

He tapped lightly on the door, "Susan?"

There was no answer. He called her name a little louder, thinking she may not have heard him. A few seconds later the door opened and Susan stood there, looking at him.

"We really need to talk," said Peter seriously

"I figured that's why you came down here," she said and she moved aside so he could walk into her room, she lightly shut the door after him. She looked at him to find he was watching her. She turned away from him and said, "Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Us," said Peter, "Susan I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what to think. Everything that we're been taught has told us that this is wrong. We're brother and sister. We…I shouldn't feel like this."

Susan remained silent. She walked away from her older brother and walked out to her baloney and stood there. She heard Peter come for her after a few moments but she still remained silent. She felt his warm hands on both her shoulders and she looked up at him.

She noted his blue eyes were brighter then usual and she turned to face him. She didn't say anything but leaned into him and rested her forehead against his solider chest. She felt his arms instantly wrap around her and she let his presence and smell consume her.

Finally when she spoke her voice was no higher then a whisper, "Nobody would think differently of us here. In Narnia there doesn't seem to be anything that says incest is wrong. Ed and Lu seemed to understand, even if Edmund thinks it's hilarious."

"How would you know that?" Peter voice was soft

"Lucy told me," she said simply and looked up at him. She looked into his blue gaze and watched as they dropped to her lips, then back to meet her hazel eyes.

Without another word Susan leaned up and pushed her lips to Peter's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers into his golden hair. She brushed her lips over her brother's and felt him smile against her mouth. She slowly pulled away only so she wouldn't kill her herself from not breathing. She placed her head down on his shoulder and felt his fingers run through her raven hair.

"You seemed rather upset before," said Peter, his voice was breathless but was filled with concern, "I thought you may have been upset with me or something, I thought-"

Peter stopped when Susan placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "I wasn't upset at you. I was just a little embarrassed about being caught kissing my elder brother by our younger siblings, who both seem to be more experienced then we thought…"

Peter laughed softly.

"Susan," he said after a while, "Maybe we should just keep this thing between ourselves a secret."

"It's hardly a secret," said Susan, "Ed and Lu already know."

"Yes," said Peter, "But I mean not to let anybody else in Narnia know. Not even Aslan, though I think he may already know."

"But, Peter," said Susan, looked up at him again, "Nobody would think any different of…"

She stopped when she saw Peter shake his head, "We can't be sure of that."

He leaned forward and kissed his sister's forehead. She rested her head against his chest again.

However little did they know that a small raven haired boy turned away from the scene down below with a grin on his face and it was only Phillip the horse that heard the boy say quietly, "I could just imagine mother's face."

**Fin**

**Please Review.**

**I am so sorry I had to end this story! Most of you liked the fact that it wasn't a one-shot like most of the Peter/Susan stories are. However I have another Peter/Susan story called Nightmares and it's over 10 chapters long!**

**Once again, thank-you to all of you who reviewed! **


End file.
